Do You Know Why the Sun Sets Red?
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: This is just an Axel and Kairi one-shot. :)


**Do You Know Why the Sun Sets Red?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T hurt/comfort, friendship and tiny bit of romance. The pairing is Axel and Kairi and it is CANON. And yes, I adjusted their ages accordingly for this one-shot. :)

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

As I sit beside her hunched over on the beach, beneath the dark shade of a palm tree, I reach down and dip my gloved hand into the grainy substance. I watch slightly intrigued as the pale grit trickles through my black gloved fingers, and I'm reminded yet again of our diverse paths.

She's always been meant to follow the path of light and I'm the one that's destined to follow the path of darkness, and yet I still sit here, beside her.

It's kind of ironic in a way, how simple colors seem to represent both her and me... I can't but look away from her as I hear first a giggle, and then her beautiful melodic voice.

"You do know why the sun sets red don't you?" she asks as she looks away from the sunset and our eyes lock.

I feign a smirk as I quickly collect myself then reply confidently, "Of course I do, Princess," I incline one red brow mischievously then ask, "don't you?"

I watched amusedly as her breath hitches and she splurts out, "Of course I do!"

I can't help but to laugh as I watch the redhead as she jumps to her feet and then quickly crosses her arms as the short girl towers above me. I half expect to receive a swift kick to the shin, and I admit I probably do deserve it - as she wittily counters my remark with a, "Hey! I asked you first, you know?"

I laugh again as I watch the visibly flustered redhead, my arms remaining folded across my knees as I cockily ask, "Then tell me _Princess_, why _does_ the sun set red?"

"I... I uh," Kairi blurts out as she stumbles for words.

I rise from the ground in one swift graceful movement, the warmth of my breath brushes softly against the nape of her neck causing her to blush deeply, nearly matching the shade of both her red hair and mine. I smirk deviously at the state her of initial shock as I then softly purr into her ear, "Hehe, but I thought that you were so _sure_ of yourself _Kairi_," then just as quickly as it happened, I pull away from her and smirk as I reply, "Out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

At first Kairi just stood there dumbfounded, then at last she shouts frustratedly, "_Ugh_, like I _even_ asked,_ Know-it-all_!"

"Oh?" I grin wickedly flashing my white teeth as I lean in towards her again as she stands there still taken aback, then I ask, "Is the Princess of Heart countering her _own_ question?"

I turn away an air of amusement dancing across my features as I watch her; the redhead's face remains visibly flushed as Kairi clenches her fists beside herself.

My brows slant in a roguish manner as a wide cocky grin spreads across my features and I cross my arms as I say, "You know, for me being _your_ _abductor_ you sure have a funny way of showing it, cause you obviously must like what you see, _Princess_."

Kairi's face flushes madly as she backs away from me and shouts, "I have a _boyfriend_ you know!"

I snigger, my acid green eyes flashing darkly as I take a step towards her cornering her beneath the palm tree to our right as I reply brazenly, "Oh really, what, that little keybrat crush of yours? Let's see, _what_ was his name again?" I reply mockingly as I touch my chin. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. That was _Sora_ wasn't it?"

Without warning, I suddenly pinned Kairi's outstretched hands high above her head against the rough surface of the palm tree as she swiftly turns her face away from mine and she shouts, "Yes, and he'll be coming along anytime to save me from _you_!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you implying that _your_ _hero_ has actually finally managed to confess his love for you? And yet, he has still somehow managed to not get himself killed yet in the process of trying to save the world?" I loosened my grip on her hands as I watch the redhead as her boldness suddenly falters as my words slowly sink in. "And all the while that this is going on, Sora still succeeds in leaving _you_ behind and forgetting about _you_ during all his valiant efforts?"

"Yes," Kairi's cerulean blue eyes widen as she stutters and a tear threatens to fall from those blue, blue eyes of hers, and then she quickly adds, "and he should be coming along anytime to save me _from_ you!"

"You know, I'm not all _that_ bad," I paused as I found myself somewhat sympathizing with the girl, I suddenly startled her as I deftly turned away from her. "I mean, why else would I be going out of my way to be delivering _you_ to him."

"I... I... really didn't know that, that was your plan," Kairi replied as she looked away from me ashamedly. "I'm sorry. It's... it's just I thought that all the of the members of the Organization were the same,"

"Tch," I scoff at her blatant answer seemingly somewhat hurt as I reply, "and that's obviously why I would turn my back on the Organization and betray them, because I'm going out of my way to reunite you with Sora and help all of his little gang, only for me to end up being hunted down by my former alliance, just so they could possibly wind up destroying _me_ in the process - for defying all of them, so that I could help reunite you and that little keybrat of yours,"

"Axel," Kairi reaches out as she tentatively touches my shoulder. "I was honestly mistaken about you. You're really not _that_ bad, and I truly am sorry,"

I shrug then feign a smirk as I reply, "Nah, don't worry about it, Kairi. I'm a Nobody, got it memorized?" I feign a cocky smile as I point a finger to my temple and say, "Therefore, I don't have actual feelings, so I can't really get hurt, now can I?"

"That's not true!" Kairi shouts as her tears finally fall as she reaches out and hugs me, throwing me completely off guard. At first, I just stood there in shock for a moment, and then at last I wrapped my arms tentatively around the short red-head as I ran a black gloved hand through her short auburn colored hair as I reply, "Whether I like it or not, it's just what I am."

Kairi then gently rests her head upon my chest as she looks up at me and replies, "What you said, it was true... We're just both _so_ different... and we're also both so... so..." she replies softly as her voice trails off. I look away slightly as I finish for her, "Both _forgotten_."

As I'm looking away from her, Kairi reaches up regaining my attention as she brushes her hand gently along my cheek over one of my purple tear dropped, shaped tattoos. At first, my eyes widen slightly as I'm taken aback by her strange actions, but my features soften as I return the action and I run a gloved hand along her cheek as I brush away her tears.

I then jokingly ask all of a sudden, "Don't you think we oughta go find that little keybrat of yours before he manages to get himself killed?"

"Axel, just shut up and kiss me already," Kairi replies lovingly, yet still unfazed. My breath hitches in my throat momentarily as she pulls me in for a kiss as I breathe almost wordlessly, just before her lips meet mine, "Your wish is my command Princess," Then, just like that, as Kairi's lips met mine, I let her lead the kiss both slowly and softly as she pulls me in closer to her.

Kairi then pulled away leaving me standing there stunned as she fiddles with the ties on my cloak as she teasingly murmurs, "Now what _were_ you saying about the part of you _not_ having any feelings, Axel?"

I blush as I run my hands through my unruly red spikes, "Er... um... _whatever_ Princess."

Kairi laughs at my stupefied response as she touches my nose and my emerald eyes widen yet again as she giggles and says, "See, Nobodies _can_ have feelings too!"

And maybe, just maybe, there's more to being a Nobody than I actually thought...

**The End**


End file.
